


we could make all our dreams come true

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [108]
Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 1239 = brendon, daemons verse - Keep It Simple: Cobra Starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could make all our dreams come true

As their careers progressed, more and more people seemed to want a piece of them. Journalists were easy, and they got better at dealing with management. Brendon found the people in the studio the hardest to deal with. Everyone from Ryan down had an opinion on how he was singing stuff, how he played, whether he put the inflection _here_ or _there._

They rarely agreed with each other. They more often contradicted each other.

At first, Brendon ran himself ragged trying to please everyone. But as he got older, grew into his voice, his stage persona, the music, he found the right balance. He couldn't stop them having their opinions.

But Maysa's was the only one that mattered.


End file.
